I'm in love with my best friend!
by Stanchy
Summary: Wilbur Robinson has been in love with his best girlfriend ever since he was 4.But what he doesn't know is that she feels the exact same way.


Wilbur Robinson sat in his fathers lab stareing at the now locked up time looked around quickly makeing sure no one was in the room with he was possitive that no one was there he jumped out of his seat and ran to the time soon as he touched the machine an alarm went quickly reacted and covered his poor ears to shield them from the alarms terrible thing Wilbur knew in walked his father,mother and one of his best friends(from his time)Carl the robot.

His father made the alarm turn off and as soon as he did Wilbur relaxed and looked up at his father impishly."Wilbur Cornileous Robinson!I though I spefically told you not to touch that time machine!Did I not?"Asked his mother as she glared at him with her arms gave an akward gulity smile as he rubbed the back of his neck."That...is an...interesting question."Wilbur said with an akward mother glared at him opened her mouth to begin her lecture but,was cut of by no other then her very son.

"I'm sorry ok!I'm just so bored and I really want to see Lewis."Wilbur said."Well you got to see him yesterday. I would have let you go just now if you weren't in trouble for what happened ?"His mother asked with a raised looked down at his feet at the mention of it.

"Yes."He mumbled.

"And did you apoligize to Carl for what happened?"She pressed on."Wilbur nodded his head still looking down."Carl did he?"Asked Franny as she turned to the robot."Yes he did and I forgave him."Carl said."Alright well your not in trouble with me...for once...But I'm not sure what your father thinks."Said Franny as she looked over at her the sound of your not in trouble with me Wilbur looked up with a beaming smile and hopefull eyes that maybe his father would let him off the hook.

"Franny,Carl please leave me and Wilbur alone."Cornielous said stareing at his son with a stern nodded and walked out of the room with Carl following closely behind her."I'm sorry dad."Wilbur hated when his dad was mad at didn't make him feel good when his mom was mad but,that happened almost all the was rare when his father got upset with him and thats why it bothered him so let out a sigh."I'm not upset with you Wilbur I'm just slightly disappointed.I'm sorry but I can't let this go by with out a suitable punishment...And you know what my punishment is."He said with a slight mischievious smile much like Wilburs.

Wilbur's head fell when his father said he was ,what he said a few seconds later is what made his head snap right back up and look at his father with big scared doe eyes."NO! Dad please anything ANYTHING but,that!"Yelled Wilbur as he steped back."I'm sorry Wilbur but,like I said this can't go unpunished."Said Cornileous with the same smile still plastered on his face.

Wilbur's eyes grew even bigger if that was in a split second Wilbur was running out the door and away from his father with the following yells of 'Wilbur get back here young man!'Wilbur bit his lip as he ran threw his looked back and saw that his father was catching up to him and fast.'I'm almost to my room!Just a little farther!'Wilbur thought as he neared the safety of his room were his father couldn't get to him.

To bad for Wilbur because in the blink of an eye Wilbur was laying down on the ground winded with his father hovering over 's eyes grew huge once again because his father was just about to to do the worst thing possiable.

Cornielous' fingers ran up and down his sons hall way was soon filled with histerical twisted and turned trying to get away from his fathers tickleing but,it was no use he had a strong grip on 's face flushed a deep red color and tears began to poor down his face from laughing so hard.

"Dad!StopPLEASE!"Wilbur maneged to choke out all at once before falling back into his laughing ,Cornielous only cuckled at his sons struggle.

Wilbur tried to push away his fathers maneged to grab them but,his father sooned countered it by wingleing out of his grip and in return grabing both of Wilbur's wrists in one hand and pinning them above his was sent into a new slightly higher pitched laugh as his father began to poke and tickle under his arms with his free Wilbur tried to escape once more by somehow pulling his wrists free,he failed and only maneged to make his shirt go up exposeing his saw this and swtiched from his sons under arms to attacking his now exposed stomach.

Wilbur felt like his lungs were going to was laughing so hard he swears that he's going to pass out any minute in his struggle maneged to flip himself onto his side and curl his legs up to his stomach in a form of protection,it didn't help a few more minutes of the endless torture Cornielous let go of his son and began laughing laid there on the ground trying to catch his turned to face his father with a slight Cornielous stoped laughing Wilbur said."I hate it when you do that."As he wiped the tears he cried from laughing so hard off his face."I know you do and thats why it's the perfect punishment!"Cornielous said with a smile.

Wilbur tried to keep glareing and his father but,it was ruined with the smile that spread across his smiled back at his son as he stood then reached his hand out for him to grab it so that he can pull him took the gesture and as he stood Cornielous poked him one last time in the jumped about three feet in the air and let out a sound that came out like a cross between a yelp and laugh.

Once he landed he covered his stomach with his arms so his father couldn't poke him again."Alright your off the hook for now but,if you do anything you know whats comeing for you."Cornielous said as he smiled at his son again."Oh and I'm pretty sure that the troublesome four is comeing over today."Cornielous added.

Wilbur's face flushed a deep crimson color at the name of his four best friends since birth are comeing over must be wondering two questions at this are his friends called the troublesome four? and Why is Wilbur's face resembling a tomato at this moment?

Well those are two very easey questions to answer. friends are called the troublesome four because they are four trouble makeing 15 teen years olds that all fit together 's Cameron the though guy that isn't the brightest appel in the tree and always gets in trouble with the there's Michale the funny overly energetic twin of Cameron who has a strange fear of squirrels and an overly high I. the British pretty boy of the group he's vain and perverted in so many ways and he's also the best friend and adoptive brother of Cameron and last but,not least the lovely 's the level-headed one of the group but,also quite the agressive one if you annoy her in anyway.

's face turned the tomato color that it is now because he has been madly in love with Anastazja ever since he was everyone seemed to be able to tell except Anastazja 's not that she's stupid or anything no shes pretty smart actually,it's just she hasn't gottan the clue' when she gives him hugs his face turns crimson and he hugs her back with a strong grip hopeing that she wouldn't let when ever she walks into the forgets everything else and gets a stupid love-struck look on his face.

Corneilous laughed at his sons face this happened almost everyday anytime someone just mentioned his friends Wilburs face turned bright attempt to change the subject Wilbur shook his head and said."Um...Oh yeah thats why I wanted to go see Lewis I wanted to introduce him to them."Wilbur said as his face turned a light shade of looked at his son with his eyebrows sighed and said."Alright you can go get Lewis but,your to come right back is that undestood young man."

Wilbur smiled at his father and nodded his walked back together to the got there Corneilous unlocked the time machine and disabelled the grabbed the keys and turned to face Wilbue and said.'You go there get Lewis and come right in the mean time I'll inform the family that he's ?"

Wilbur nodded his head then grabbed the keys and jump in the time machine.

* * *

Wilbur hopped out of the time machine with Lewis laughing at some thing Lewis told him that happened earlier."Hey at least it wasn't as bad as being pinned to the ground and tickled untill you cried."Lewis 's face turned serious for a second as he said."Oh shut up."Lewis laughed and Wilbur couldn't help but join him.

Carl soon walked into the room and greeted the boys."Oh and Wilbur your friends are here."Carl added with a 's face turn bright red for like the hundreth time that day Lewis said."Oh you mean the friends you were telling me about in the time machine?"

Wilbur who still couldn't find the strength to speak just nodded his gave a confused look at Wilbur who was looking at the ground with his face flushed and Carl who was smileing at him."I'm so confused."Lewis said."Don't worry Lewis you'll figure it out."Said Carl."Come on lets just go introduce you there a very...interesting group."Wilbur said with a smile even though his face was still slightly red.

"There in your mom's music room. I'm pretty sure that there goofing off and singing."Said Carl with a smile and shake of his all began to walk to the music room talking the whole way mainly about the troublesome though Wilbur's face stayed a light yet noticeabel shade of red.

They stood outside the music opened the door right when a new song they entered everyone from the Robinson family was inthe on the stage stood three tall good looking teenage looked around for the fourth member that Wilbur talked about a girl but he didn't see her.'Maybe shes somewhere in the crowd of Wilbur's family.'He was going to ask Wilbur where the girl is but stayed quiet because they boys had began to sing.

(Chaseing the Sun by:The Wanted)

Verse 1

Cameron:I'm better so much better now.I see the light

Touch the light were together now.I'm better so much better now.

Look to the skies,gives me life were together now

Course:

Mike:We've only just begun hypnotised by drums,until

forever 'll find us chaseing the sun.

David:They said this day wouldn't come,we refused to run

We've only just begun You 'll find us chaseing the sun

Together:Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chaseing the sun.x2

When the daylights fadeing we're gonna play dark

Till it's golden now it feel so amazeing,can see

you coming and we'll never grow old again

Cameron:You'll find us chaseing the sun.

Verse 2

Mike:I'm never,I'm never down lying here,stareing up and

your looking down.

Cameron:I'm never,I'm never down live forever,forever with

you around.

(Back to course)

The boys were amazeing singers not to mention quite good looking Lewis the song finished everyone started clapping and boys took there bows goofing off slightly as they did of the boys shoved each other lightly as they walked down the stage stairs,while one stayed up and the stage and shouted."I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"

Before jumping off the stage and landing on the ground in a belly flop postion with a two other boys who had gottan down the stairs and were waiting for there friend to come down winced as he collided with the floor.

The boy on the ground stood up just as fast as he fell and looked at his friends rubbing his face."I'm ok.'He said nodding his head and smileing hugely."Is that guy on med's or something?"Lewis whispered to let out a loud laugh at Lewis' most of the family left right after Mike jumped off the stage but,the people who were still in the room turned to look at who ever started the three boys up by the stage and a very pretty girl that was walking toward those very three boys.

The girl simply smiled at the laughing boy and shook her head as she continued to walk to her three three boys looked over at Wilbur curious to why he was laughing."You guys did great."Said the girl her voice sounded sweet and musical like she was alredy boys head snapped to the girl and they all smiled.

"Thanks Anastazja."Said a tall blonde with a british boy was to him stood the two twin brothers who looked nothing alike at younger one Mike stood there with a huge smile on his was the boy who jumped off the stage a minute next to him stood his older brother Cameron.

"Come on Little lady lets go over to your to your 'soon to be boyfriend.' "Teased Cameron with a smile as he nuged 's face flushed a light pink color that was barely noticeable but,of course her three best friends bald her right hand into a fist and punched Cameron on the arm."OW what was that for!"Cameron yelled as he cluchted his arm."That was for teaseing me!You know that'll never happen cause...well he clearly doesn't like me that way."Anastazja said as she calmed down.

The boys all looked at each other with guilty knowing knew that Wilbur was madly in love with there beautiful they also knew that she shared the same felings for him(except she was way better at hideing them).But,of course they couldn't say anything to either of them cause they were both sworn to secrecy by both Anastazja and then randomly all crushed Anastazja in a group hug."Awwww you never know Little lady he could feel the same!"Mike said as he hugged her tighter."Can't breath..."Anastazja said trying to get free.

Ahh yes this young group was pretty they finished there little hug fest they all laughed and walked over to Wilbur.

"Hey Wilbur!"Anastazja said smileing once they walked smiled a love-struck smile and stood there like that for a while just stareing at 's eyebrows rose as she gave him a confused look and waved her hand infront of his face calling his when it struck Lewis the blushing the wink from stood there biteing his lip trying to hold his son/best friend was in love.

The boys also were trying to hold in there was smileing biteing his took off the hat he was wearing and had his face hid in there and was shakeing from silent hid his face into his hands and tried not to laugh.

Carl was smileing but,decided to help his buddy and gave him a pat on the back."Ow!Huh what happened!"Wilbur yelled once he bounced point Mike couldn't take it anyore and broke down laughing followed by Cameron,David and even Lewis.

Anastazja started to laugh as 's laugh was just as musical as her voice."I said Hi Wilbur."She said threw her 's face flushed pink but he tried to hide it by smileing at his seemed to work because Anastazja didn't notice."What no hug?"Anastazja asked with a raised let out a went up and wrapped her arms around him and Wilbur did the closed his eyes and buried his face into the girls took in her scent.'Ahh shes smells like flowers.'He was so wrapped up in the moment that he didn't notice Anastazja was calling his name."Wilbur?...Wilbur...Um WILBUR!"Anastazja freaked out and jumped out of Anasatzja's arms in when he heard her beautiful musical laughter.

Wilbur blushed red from the came up to him and patted his back before giveing him a bone crushing he let go he smiled at his friend and whispered."Nice one dude."Witch only caused Wilbur's blush to get David came up and gave him a hug as well but instead of saying something he just smirked at came up and wrapped his arm around Wilbur's shoulder and gave him a rolled his eyes at him.

Cameron had pale skin and shortish dark brown hair that was spiked had mischeiveious dark blue eyes and a matching pearly white was tall 6'2 and was a fit guy for a 15 year was wearing a pair of black and blue head phones around his neck.(You know like Deuce from shake it up.)With a dark blue tee-shirt,black skinny jeans,his signature black leather jacket,and blue Jordans.

Mike on the other hand had tan skin with dark brown hair that was had a wild pearly white smile that oddly looked good on him and just like his brother had a mischeiveous glint in his stormy grey like his brother was also tall and fit for a 15 yer was 6'1 only one inch shorter then was wearing a green snap-back put on backwards.A white tee-shirt with forest green writeing on the front that said 'I got 99 problems but my swag ain't one.' on the front, a matching pair of forest green skinny jeans and white Vans.

David was the blonde british boy of the hair was staright and floppy like Michale' aqua blue eyes were mysterious like his smile also added on to his he wasn't smileing like the rest showing off his pearly whit stood there with a smirk on his was by far the tallest out of the boys being 6'4 and was also pretty skin was a pale tanish wore a grey muscel tee underneath his gold colored flanel button up that was well...unbuttoned,he also had on black skinny jeans,a grey beanie on his head and gold Vans.

Last but,not was quite the looker with her long straight light brown hair that was wavey and lightly curly and went up to her el-bows and light almost neon green skin was like David's pale yet tanish had a beautiful curvey body that showed off her flat skinny was tall but,short compared to her friends.5'6 was her though Anastazja looked like she couldn't hurt a fly the girl was pretty strong from all those years of trianing Tae Kwon to mention she was pretty was wearing a fit grey tee shirt with a black strip going across the stoped right above her belly button showing off her stomach,she had on riped jean shrts that went to her mid-tight and black converse on her feet.

"Alright well I have been dieing to introduce you guys to know how my mom said I brought back my dad from the past to the future when you guys were away that week?But,I said I won't tell you guys the full story until you meet him first?Well here he is Lewis."Wilbur said with his usual impish grin as he put his arm around his best friend/father.

"Hi it's nice to meet you."Lewis said smileing at them.

"JELLO LEWIS MY NAMES MICHALE BUT YOU CAN CALL ME MIKE! I LIKE CAKE!"Mike yelled bounceing up and down on his toes.

"Ignore him he's always like this and can you imageine he still didn't have sugar.I'm David by the way."David said with his Brtish accent.

"Sup I'm Cameron and yah just ignore my brother he's a little off."Cameron said smileing.

"OH AND YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME OFF! MR. I GOT STUCK IN A REVOLVEING DOOR 6 TIMES FOR 20 MINUTES!AND YOUR JUST JELLY THAT I'M MYSELF!"Mike yelled acusseingly at his brother whileing pointing at him with wide eyes.

"Those revolveing doors are complicated to me ok!And why would I want to be you I'm pretty happy being me!"Cameron yelled back.

"Alright cut it out we don't want to scare Lewis away just yet."Anastazja said calming the boys down but also makeing them all Lewis laughed."I'm Anastazja."She said as she stuck her hand out for Lewis to shake it.

They all stood there laughing and talking for a few minutes before it was time for six 15 year olds all ran to the dinneing room hungry for they sat down Lewis whisphered."We are defeinetly talking about your infatuation with Anastazja later."

When Lewis said that Wilbur's face turned crimson once was going to be a long day...


End file.
